


The Wrong Place at the Right Time

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Collage, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Foreplay, Humanstuck, M/M, Porn With Plot, There will be Porn, bottom tavros, drunk tavros, top equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is at a collage frat party he doesn't want to be at, surrounded by people he doesn't like. On the other hand, Tavros has gotten himself drunk which causes him to lose his inhibitions. He does what he has been wanting to do for a long time, he will seduce his crush Equius.<br/>((I really suck at summaries sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I may do this in 3 chapters before the do (which is this) , during the do (next chapter), and after the do (may or may not happen). It all depends on the feedback I get.

      Loud music blared over all around the large room. People were dancing, drinking, talking, and flirting in the overcrowded building. Everyone was having a good time everyone except for one black haired boy sitting alone on a plush bench in the dining room. He leaned back against the wall watching the madness these idiots called fun. Equius was never one for frat parties. He didn’t like the crowds, he didn’t like the people, but most of all he didn’t like the alcohol. He hated the effect it had on even the most sensible people. He has currently seen 13 horrible pickup lines nine of them have worked, six accidental falls three of which broke something, and two people vomiting. Yay parties!  
      Equius had originally came here with his very persuasive friend Nepeta, he was her designated driver and he didn’t want to lose her. Equius scanned the room to see if he could spot her only to see some young man vomit into his baseball hat as the others laughed. He cringed, “I can not believe she talked me into this.” He muttered to himself bitterly. He collected himself from the awful image he had just witnessed to look for his friend again. He was so busy trying to scan for Nepeta in the ocean of drunken college students he didn’t notice a slightly intoxicated smirking mohawked boy walk over to him, half empty beer bottle in hand.  
      Normally Tavros would be shy around his crush. Normally Tavros’ inhibitions wouldn’t send him on a quest to Equius’ for a date let alone what he had planned. However with an alcohol induced confidence and sexual drive, Tavros half walked half stumbled (mainly from his prosthetics and not from drunkenness) over to his long haired crush. After downing about two vodka shots before his beer he had lost your inhibitions. He had a “plan” formed by the time he found his way to Equius. His brilliant alcohol fueled plan was to seduce muscular man. He didn’t know how he was going to go about doing this but he trusted the sex appeal alcohol seemed to give him. Seriously though every time he drank the stuff it was like love potion #9 except it attracted both genders. In all actuality the alcohol only took away his inhibitions which made his personality very similar to his brother Rufioh. Tavros was hoping that with this power he could seduce Equius right into his bed. Tavros casually leaned against the wall. “Hey Equius.” He said taking a swig from his beer.  
      Equius turned to see Tavros standing on the other side of him. Equius had known Tavros since middle school. He had helped keep Tavros safe from bullies with the help of Nepeta. He still had this feeling that he needed to protect this kid even though they were not good friends. Also Equius had admit puberty did wonders for the spanish boy. His originally soft facial featured turned into a very sharp jaw line. Tavros’ body had become firmer and he was muscular. Although Tavros wasn't as strong as Equius he was still physically attractive. His eyes were a beautiful deep brown, almost black. Equius found himself trying not to be attracted to him but it was very difficult. He look at Tavros and nodded his head “Greetings Nitram.”  
      Tavros took another drink of his beer, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”  
"Yes this place is quite out of my character." He moved some of his hair behind his ear. "Nepeta had convinced me to come to aid her in safe transportation services." Tavros stared at him with a blank look on his face. It was hard enough trying to decipher Equius' weird speech while he wasn't shitfaced.  
“So you’re the, uh, designated driver for Nepeta?”  
“Yes I am.” Tavros chuckled to himself. Equius didn’t think anything of it the young man was drunk after all.  
“So if you are here with Nepeta,” He smiled and drank more of his beer. Why was Nepeta’s name amusing? “than why are you sitting here alone?”  
“I seem to have lost her.” Equius saw Tavros rub on of his thighs were his prosthetic was. Whether it was because of pride or his own insecurity he wouldn’t sit for his own comfort, Even with the alcohol in his system. “Please Nitram sit I insist.”  
      Tavros took the offer of a seat almost instantly, “Thanks.” he muttered. He was happy to have his fake legs but they still put a lot of stress on his, well stumps. When he sat down he set his drink on the ground and began to rub around of his prosthetic. “Uh Equius I should probably tell you that Nepeta left a little bit ago.”  
“What?” Equius exclaimed, “Why would she leave without informing me?”  
“I don’t know,” Tavros leaned against the wall and picked up his almost empty beer, “she did leave with someone though.”  
“Who did she leave with?!” Tavros closed his eyes trying to remember who it was.  
“Ummm.”  
“Quickly, answer me!” Equius shouted with impatiens.  
“Hey hey give me a minute beefcake I’m thinking.”  
      “Tavros I don’t have-” Equius was about to continue yelling until his brain processed what Tavros had said. Did he just call him beefcake? The idea of a him being a “beefcake” was already quite lewd not to mention Tavros thinking of him as one. His face began to feel hot with a blush, lucky Tavros was still trying to remember who Nepeta had left with. Equius took a breath to calm down and cleared his throat, “Well in any respect Nepeta is capable of taking care of herself, inebriated or otherwise.”  
After that there was a few minutes of silence as Tavros finished the last of his alcohol and Equius continued to reflect on the name he had been called. Surely it was just a slip of the tongue, or he meant it as a joke. Tavros wouldn’t have said something like that in seriousness. But if he did mean it was he flirting? No Tavros would never be interested in him. Or could he be? No he couldn’t. But he might. Equius was beginning to sweat at his own thoughts. He began to nervously play with his hair, twirling it, pulling on it until he saw Tavros staring at him with a smirk on his lips. He pulled his hair into ponytail to hide the fact he was playing with his hair. He saw Tavros was still staring at him, smile still on his face. "What? My hair was starting to annoy me."  
"Oh no no it's not that," Tavros moved closer to him and put a hand on his cheek, "You have beautiful eyes," He leaned closer to him and ran his thumb over his cheek. "and great features."  
      Equius flushed red and turned his head away from Tavros’ hand. There is no way that Tavros, sweet, caring Tavros would feel this way about him. “Tavros I do not think you should continue.” He wiped some sweat away from his forehead, “You are not in your right mind.”  
“Ohh Equius,” He leaned his chin on Equius’ shoulder, “I perfectly able to make my own decisions.”  
“You are intoxicated.” Equius tried to move away only to have his arm grabbed by the other.  
“Good! If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have the guts to do this.” Moves closer to him and kisses his cheek, “And I really do want this to happen.”  
      Equius could feel the blood rush to his face. This was wrong, Tavros was drunk, he wasn’t in his right mind, he didn’t know what he was doing. Equius needed to keep self control and not give in. He would not lose his friendship with this one. “Tavros, I do not condone such behavior!” His voice was stern and strong. “You are inebriated and unaware of your actions.” Tavros was still for a moment giving Equius a chance to regain any control he may have lost  
      Tavros gently brushed his lips against Equius’ neck, “I don’t want to stop cause I’ve liked you for a while.” He spoke with his lips against the other man’s neck. He kissed Equius’ neck and could feel Equius tease up, “If you want me to stop I will, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
      Equius gave no response. Whether he it was from shoke of the confession or the fact that he really didn’t want Tavros to stop. He swallowed even though his mouth and throat were unbelievable dry. As he felt sweat beginning to from on his forehead he felt Tavros smile against his skin before he bit down. Equius gasp in surprise. Tavros kissed and licked the area he bit before leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collar bone. Equius could feel his pants getting tighter with every passing second. The indecency of it all was- Oh sweet heaven Tavros just bit his neck again. “Tavros!” Equius had intended for it to be more of an attention getter but it came out more as a breathy groan. Well that was mortifying.  
      Tavros rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder and smiled up at him “Yes?”  
“This is very, leud,” He a paused, “I-I am not use to such-” He swallowed again, “Where exactly do you plan to go with this?” Tavros chuckled,  
“I don’t know.” He moved from Equius’ shoulder to his ear. He whispered, “Hopefully the bedroom.”  
      “Tavros I-” He was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Equius’ eyes widened in complete shock. The kiss was sweet and innocent, neither one of them moved a muscle. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to figured out what is happening, what will happen, what he wants to happen, and if this was right or not. After a few seconds Tavros pulled away slowly. His closed dark bronze eyes fluttered open and looked at Equius’ blue eyes.  
      Something in his brain said ‘fuck it’ as he put his hand on the back of Tavros’ head and pulled him into another kiss. Tavros relaxed into the kiss wrapping his arms around Equius’ neck and pulled him closer. His tongue slid between Equius’ lips asking for entrance. Equius opened his mouth for Tavros. As one of Equius’ hands gripped his mohawk the other wrapped around Tavros’ waist.  
      When the kiss does break and Equius looked at Tavros’ slightly flushed face he feels as though nothing else exists. The only two people in the world are him and Tavros. The man pucking in a baseball cap is long forgotten. He wished this moment could last forever. However, he isn’t complaining when he goes smashing back to earth because of Tavros’ lips on his neck. But this was different, this time Equius was playing along.  
      Equius turned so he was facing Tavros and kissed his temple. He left a trail of kisses down the side of Tavros’ face. Tavros’ arms tightened around the other man’s neck and his hands gripped at the others shirt as Equius laid soft kisses down his neck. Equius licked back up his neck as Tavros hummed with approval. Equius moved back up to the side of Tavros’ head and began to nibble the shell of his ear.  
      This was it. Tavros had him right where he wanted him. He leaned forward and with a breathy whispered said into Equius’ ear, “Do you want to get out of here?”  
“Where?” Equius gasped.  
“My apartment?”  
“Lets.”  
Equius stood up and offered a hand to Tavros. Tavros smiled as he took Equius’ hand. His plan had worked, he had be successfully irresistible, he had seduced the black haired brute. Hook, line and sinker.


	2. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did the do. A little bit of Tav being insecure about his amputation but other than that it is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. I was stressed with some family and school stuff. But I have it up now, if it sucks I'm very sorry I tried my best. Sex scenes are not my strong suit. Also I finished this like a week ago and was trying to find a beta reader but I couldn't so if stuff is messed up please tell me so I can fix it. I also think I made to much foreplay but hey I personal like foreplay in smut more. Any ways enjoy.

About ten minutes later both boys are at Tavros’ apartment. Equius is currently in a sitting position on the other’s bed, leaning against the wall as Tavros straddled his lap. Both were still wearing cloths, which was a problem, and were making out.  
Equius’ tongue is trailing over the roof of Tavros’ mouth. There are hands coming up Tavros’ back, fingers scraping along the dip of his spine and over his rib cage. Equius gets slightly frustrated when he can’t find skin, at least not consistently. Every time Equius thought he had found skin Tavros would move slightly and it would be lost under clothes again.  
Tavros slid his hands under Equius’ dark blue flannel. Tavros gently ran his hands over Equius’ chest to his shoulders, so his hands were still under the other’s flannel. As Tavros eased the clothing off Equius’ shoulders he moved his mouth from Equius’ to kiss along his partner’s neck. He could feel the bigger male swallow against his lips. He could hear his partner gasp and pant as his lips roamed the other’s neck. He could tastes the sweat from Equius with every kiss, it was salty but pleasant. Tavros started to shrug off your jacket when strong hands reached for the material and practically ripped it off him leaving Tavros in his white tank top. Tavros pulled away with a smirk on his lips, “Eager much?” Tavros ran his fingers through the other’s soft, black hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.  
Equius spoke in the moments when their lips separated, “How can I not be with you here?”  
“Fair point.” Tavros pulled away and took off his tank top.  
Equius was surprised by how built Tavros was. He was so soft spoken and shy that Equius didn't expect him to have any type of definition let alone a six pack. He gently ran his figures across the other’s smooth, tan skin. Tavros hummed as Equius slid his hands across the other’s chest and ribs before finding their way to his back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the shorter’s chest. He left a trail of open mouth kisses and small bites along Tavros’ chest. Tavros moaned deep in his throat and pushed his ass down onto Equius’ rock hard dick.  
Equius moaned against the tanned boy’s skin. His pants were getting uncomfortable tight and he was getting impatient. He flipped their position so that Tavros was laying on the bed and Equius was over him. Tavros yelped in surprise at the sudden action, but before he could regain composer Equius was attacking his neck. He bit and nibbled his way down Tavros’ neck and chest stopping to bite one of his nipple. Tavros moaned loudly and arched up to get more contact. Equius pulled away for a few seconds to remove his shirt, but before he could Tavros grabbed at the back of Equius’ black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Immediately after his shirt was off Tavros grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into an open mouth kiss.  
Equius pressed his chest to the other to get more skin to skin contact. He moved his hands down Tavros’ sides to his hips and massages the area gently. Equius palmed the boy beneath him through his jeans. Tavros moaned in the kiss and thrust into the hand, he couldn't take much more of this and Equius could tell. He could feel how hard the boy was, really he was just as hard.  
Equius reached for the boy’s jeans to unbutton and unzip them. Ones he had them loosened he slowly began to slip his hands into the other’s pants. Equius moved to kiss Tavros’ chest again paying special attention to the other nipple. Tavros closed his eyes, panting and gasping at all the sensations. His skin was so sensitive and he could feel every breath and every touch, it was practically unbearable. Equius started to slid the offensive clothing off his partner’s legs. Tavros’ pants had gotten to just above his knees, just above his prosthetics.  
Tavros’ eyes shot open at the thought, all his insecurities flooded him at once until he was drowning in it. Quickly he pushed against Equius’ shoulders pushing him away, “W-wait.” His voice shook and sounded uneasy and intimidated.  
Equius immediately stopped all movement. He didn't move with fear that he might do something wrong, that he already did do something wrong, “Was something I did inadequate?”  
“No, no you didn't do anything Equius. It’s just, uh, I’m the one who is inadequate.” Equius stared at him in shock.  
“Tavros,” Equius’ voice was soft and filled with caring, “why would you think of yourself like that? You are no inadequate.” Equius looked into the other’s eyes to show how serious he was.  
Tavros looked away, “Uh, my, my legs. They are gone. I have prosthetics and the,” He paused as if he didn’t want to continue, he swallowed, “the stumps, they are very ugly. It makes me inadequate.”  
Equius was shocked that Tavros really felt that way. “Tavros, look at me.” Tavros only ducked his head down. “Tavros Nitram look at me, please.” Equius did his best to sound strong but not intimidating. Slowly Tavros turned his head back to look at Equius, nervously biting his lip for a reason even he didn't know. Equius ghosted his fingers across Tavros’ cheek and to his chin. He lifted his chin up and kissed him sweetly, “Tavros don’t ever think of yourself that way.” He kissed Tavros again on the cheek trying to find the right words but being who he is there is now way that would happen, “You are positively pulchritudinous* don’t ever think you are anything but.”  
Tavros looked at Equius, “I’m sorry. I am what?” He meant for it to come out as a question but it was more of a laugh. Equius blushed,  
“That was not the correct was it.” Tavros chuckled and shook his head, “What I had intended to indicate is that you are very physically appealing,” He touched Tavros’ thigh were his prosthetic connected to his leg, “All of you. And if you don’t want to continue we will not.”  
Tavros smiled and sat up pulling Equius into another kiss, grabbing a handful of that soft black hair. Equius kissed back and wrapped his arms around Tavros, running his hand up and down his back. When they broke apart there was a trail of saliva still connecting them. Equius panted, “Is that an indication that you wish to resume our previous activity?”  
Tavors chuckled, “You’re so awkward it’s adorable.” Tavros laid back down pulling Equius with him, “Yes I do wish to resume our previous activity.” Tavros pulled him down by his hair into another kiss. He smiling into another kiss. For a half-second the kiss is playful and chaste, but as soon as Equius is pushing Tavros down into the soft bed, he kisses him back eagerly, hungrily.  
Equius kisses him harder, and they're breathing heavily, knocking their noses together as their lips touch. The pressure of the other's lips is so nice, so right, and they cling to each other, desperate just to touch, to taste him again.  
God this boy was driving him crazy.  
Tavros could feel the alcohol slowly leaving his system, making him more aware of his surroundings, meaning he could now really play along. Tavros works his tongue into Equius’ mouth and he gasps, groaning when Tavros pulls him even closer. Their breaths come out heavily through their noses and they were both so, so desperate for each other. Each movement of their lips sends heat straight to the groin.  
Tavros’ hands are pulled tightly at the other’s hair, and then moved down, across his shoulders and down his back. Tavros, starting to sober up, grasped the full affect of what was happening. His heart was pounding and his head was swimming. God he's wanted to touch that man like this for so long.  
Equius ground his hips down against Tavros to relieve a bit of pressure on his own jeans. Tavros let out a ragged breath, he can feel how hard Equius was against his thigh. He slid his hands down further, the sweat on the other’s skin making it easy to move across his perfectly toned abs. Tavros grabbed at the hem of his pants, blindly feeling for the button. When he was finally able to unbuttoned his partners pants Tavros could feel Equius’ hands running against his thighs as he slid down his pants.  
Tavros pulled away, “Let me take off my prosthetics,” He paused for a second, “If you’re ok with that.” Equius smiled.  
“I don’t see why it wouldn't be.” Equius moved away so Tavros could swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He unzipped his own pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. Equius throw his pants to the side and looked up to see Tavros’ naked profile.  
Tavros had already taken off his pants and under wear and was working on removing his prosthetics. Tavros was leaned forward slightly to take them off. Equius couldn't help but stare. Tavors' wash board stomach coming into a small roll were his stomach met pelvis. Each ab muscles still visible and looked like they had been sculpted from marble at this profile angel. Equius thought he looks majestic in this state.  
Equius almost didn't notice that Tavros' hands were shaking slightly as the pressed the button on the side of his right prosthetic, he was obviously nervous when he pulled the first one off his leg. Equius moved closer to him as he started to remove the silicon sock from his leg, still shaking. Equius wrapped his arms around Tavros and kissed his jaw. Tavros closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, he hummed happily at the contact. He more safe. He felt more comfortable. He felt at ease.  
As Tavros pressed the button on his other prosthetic Equius nibbled on his ear lobe. Equius glided one of his hands up Tavros’ stomach to his chest where he played with Tavros’ nipples. Tavros gasped at the action, swallowing a lump in his throat. It was hard enough to take off his prosthetic in his current state of slightly drunk and horny, now Equius was teasing him. His hand was not where Tavros really needed it.  
When Tavros finally got his prosthetic off he was unbearably horny. He turned and kissed Equius hard on the lips. This kiss was sloppy and needy. Tavros pulled away panting, “Lets please move this along.”  
“Where is the-”  
“Night stand top drawer.”  
Equius nodded. He opened the drawer and felt around blindly for the bottle of lube. Equius himself had also had enough teasing, they had enough foreplay. As one of his hands got hold the bottle of lube the other got hold of Tavros’ dick. He pumped it a few times, encouraged by Tavros’ throaty moans. He flicked off the lid with his thumb making a small pop noise. Equius let go of Tavros’ dick, he received a small whine from the other even though Tavros knew what came next would be better.  
Equius squeezed some of the cold substance into his hand, coating his fingers. Slowly he moved his hands to between Tavros’ legs. His not slicked hand massaged Tavros’ thigh to help him relax. Equius brought his hand closer teasing his hole, "Just relax," he said to himself and Tavros.  
Tavros gasped softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed into Equius’ touch, finding it much easier to do than he had first thought. He hitched his hips downwards, trying to press against the fingers even more, whining pitifully for more.  
Equius finally pressing his finger in, slowly as to not cause pain. He gently pushed thrust it until he felt Tavros was ready for another. Slowly, so painful slowly, he inserted another finger pumping them in and out, in and out, and occasionally scissoring them. Under him Tavros was a panting, moaning mess. Tavros was desperately trying to find something to grab onto. He grabbed onto the sheets tightly and just when he thought he got some control back Equius hit a certain spot inside him. He moaned loudly and arched his back. Equius stopped and looked at Tavros who was grabbing the sheets so tight his knuckles were white.  
Equius was painfully hard, his neglected member was throbbing in anticipation. Honestly he couldn't take anymore of this, "Are you prepared Tavros?” breathed Equius making a mental note of where he was when Tavros had that reaction.  
Tavros bit his lip and nodded eagerly, desire burning hot in his chest. "I'm ready. I can take it." He whined softly, “Please just do it.”  
Equius kissed him again and pulled his fingers out, lining himself up and pushing inside Tavros. Tavros open his legs further, granting Equius better access. Equius buried himself deep in one smooth stroke, moaning low in his chest. Tavros felt so wonderful around him, but he would not dare move without permission.  
Tavros moaned loudly in shuddering bursts, so eager and needy and unable to contain his lust. It was a little painful but he knew that would subside. When he became use to the feeling he writhed gently under Equius, wanting to feel more of him, wanting to be touched. “Equius," he panted, "Move. Please."  
Equius readily agreed with his request pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as slowly, pressing hard at the deepest point he could reach. He snuck his arms under Tavros, wrapping tightly around his back and pressing their chests close. Continuing his slow thrusts.  
Tavros nuzzled against Equius' neck, whimpering with desire and panting hot breaths against his skin. Even such slow movements made him feel like his body was on fire, feeling wonderful friction over every inch of his insides. But it still wasn't enough.  
Just when Tavros was about to speak Equius brushed his prostate. Tavros moaned loudly, went wide eyed and arched his back, “Oh god Equius! R-right there. Faster!”  
Hugging Tavros close, Equius rocked his hips faster, panting escalating. "Yes, of course," he moaned out before connecting his his mouth to Tavros’, licking deep inside. The kiss was not really that much of a kiss. It was more like they were breathing through each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.  
Tavros’ hands fisted into Equius' hair, holding on for dear life as tension pooled heavy and low in his groin. He broke the kiss and whined against Equius' lips, gasping open-mouthed against his skin. "Equius," he whimpered in a daze, "So close, so close. Please touch me."  
"I know. I am close as well," Equius grunted, hips speeding up and reaching deeper into Tavros. He kissed Tavros’ neck and lifted a hand to wrap it around his partner's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
Equius pulled all the way out and slammed back in attacking his partner’s prostate. Tavros’ eyes rolled back just a little and he moaned loud and desperately as the tension in his groin immediately unraveled. He came, hips jerking violently into Equius' fist, and gripped his hair tighter. He cum splattering over his chest and belly, dripping over Equius' fingers. His walls clenched around the cock buried deep inside him. Equius groaned, slamming hard inside his partner and shuddering through his orgasm, mouth open and head thrown back. Equius gently let his head fall onto Tavros’ chest. Both were panting heavily even as Equius pulled out slowly.  
Tavros was overwhelmed with sensations, everything tingling and twitching, feeling so good. “Wow. I-” He combed his fingers through Equius’ hair, “Wow.”  
“Indeed.” Tavros kept running his fingers through that thick, soft, black hair. He saw that there were small red marks on Equius’ neck, he was sure he had some to match as well. Tavros knew it would leave bruises but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think was get clean and sleep.  
Apparently Equius had the same idea. He grabbed one of the discarded shirts and used it to clean both him and Tavros. After everything was clean he laid down next to Tavros pulling the boy in close. Tavros wrapped his arms around Equius and rested his head on Equius’ chest. He spoke with sleep in his voice, “Good night Equius.”  
“Sleep well Tavros.” Equius replied with just as much exhaustion.  
Tavros fell asleep to the steady beat of Equius’ heart. However, just before he fell asleep he thought he heard a buzzing sound. He didn't bother checking it out because he had already succumb to his exhaustion. What ever it was could wait till morning, god knows he waited longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulchritudinous [puhl-kri-tood-n-uhs]: physically beautiful; calming. I felt like it's a word Equius would say.  
> I'm putting it as complete for now but if you guys want I can put up a morning after thing. So if I write a new chapter it will be about what happened the next morning. I will need feedback though so tell me if you want a morning after chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is when they do the do


End file.
